


Only In Hell, Sunshine.

by Puppies_in_the_Sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Cuteesss, Gym class, Hate, I think I'm doing pretty well tbh, I'm talking bout you Neeks, M/M, McDonalds(most likely), Mortal Highschool AU, Oops, Panic Attacks, Tho I don't think this is how you use tags, Washroom hideouts, first fanfic, fuck a nutritional breakfast - chapter 12's possible alternate title tbh, highschool, solangelo, struggles, will is a puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppies_in_the_Sunshine/pseuds/Puppies_in_the_Sunshine
Summary: Nico Di Angelo was not looking forward to his freshman highschool year. He was not looking forward to seeing Percy again, and definitely not looking forward to hiding out in the washroom stalls to calm himself down every spare second he had.But above all, he CERTAINLY wasn't not looking forward to the all boys' gym classes he'd be forced to partake in. Now, Nico only knows one sure form of danger, and it takes its form inside a tall, blonde haired, tanned skinned, blue eyed Will ~freaking~ Solace.Discontinued :(





	1. Nico's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's afraid of big crowds and has a strange sense of humour, which he unfortunately uses to name his pet cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Feedback would be greatly appreciated, as this is my first try at writing fanfiction ;D
> 
> Love ya and happy reading,
> 
> P.i.t.S

Nico had never been one to dread a certain day so much that his stomach ached and his body shook enough to keep him awake. But lying on his bed then, the few cracks of 5AM daylight shining through his window, he wasn't sure if it was from fear or anticipation.

Starting a new school year was tough. It was gut-wrenching and awful. This was always the case. People had always taken a single glance at his tattered up jeans, dark shirt themes and unruly hair, and practically avoided him like the black plague. He huffed, turned over on his side and felt the soft figure of his cat stirring slightly.

"Shh, Cerberus," he patted her fur down, almost forgetting what he had just been thinking. "Shhh."

Nico tore away from thoughts of school and tried latching onto a different subject. He'd always found her name, Cerberus, to be amusing, since it originally belongs to the mythological keeper of Greek Hell; a huge, three headed creature of nightmare. And with the image in mind, you'd hardly expect the name to be given to such a harmless ball of ebony fluff. Nico loved it.

He brought Cerberus closer to his own body and gently wrapped an arm around her vibrating figure. Within short minutes, he was snoring lightly, trying to fit in a night's sleep in under three hours, like he often did.

___

Only after he reached his new school did everything hit him. He tried thinking of Hazel - how she was probably loving her new private school and making new friends already - but there was something deeply unsettling about the crowd of people in the building, reuniting with friends; the rushing of different staff members as they made their way up stairs and long corridors; the overwhelming stench different colognes and perfumes, all mingling to make one nasty odour of 'try-hard' and 'pushover'.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he breathed, eyes searching pleadingly for a safe-haven. He rushed up the nearby flight of stairs until he was at his first class, which of course hadn't begun just yet. Popping in his headphones, Nico waited for the bell to sound, all the while drowning out his thoughts through deafening earbuds.

__

His classes were going fine, until they suddenly weren't. It all came crashing down at gym class. As a freshman, his school separated gym classes by gender, and they were often advised to double check on their course options, just to make sure they had picked the appropriate gym classes.

Nico was tempted to fake an accident and choose the girls' class. He didn't think he would handle being alone in a room for eight minutes at the start of every class with half naked boys. Though tempted as he was, he still thought better of it. He was stuck now in a locker room of all guys, just as he had anticipated, trying his very hardest to avert his eyes and not make it seem suspicious, when a certain blonde haired, tanned skinned, blue eyed first year made him stare a little longer than he should have.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Nico repeated, without fail, as he pulled his gaze away from the boy's now bare chest, grabbed his clothes and made his way to the washroom, where he'd be spending most of his changing experience in from then on.

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico has literally 0 chill.


	2. Will's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is a smol puppy with a sad back story ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! So, I got a bit impatient and decided to upload right away ;D
> 
> I hope you'll like my portrayal of Will <3
> 
> Without further ado, I give you Chapter 2! (hehe that rhymed)
> 
> P.i.t.S

Will had never entertained the idea of love before. He had never needed to. He grew up believing that his form of love was somehow wrong, evil. He had always been pulled out of classes whenever it was that time of year again - Pink Day - despite his quiet rebellions against it.

"It's not _real love_ ," his mother would tell him on the subject. "It isn't valid, it's selfish."

And Will had believed her. He had believed her for years, until he couldn't anymore. Until he realized he might be the very invalid she had warned him about, and he hated himself for it. He couldn't bring himself to hate anyone but himself - he loved his mother, after all - and there was always the question of, 'what if she was right?' plaguing his thoughts. All he knew was that, as far as his mother's reasoning was concerned, he wasn't normal

The day he told her was one he'd never forget. He could still remember watching in horror as the slow realization dawned on her soft features, her cold blue eyes sparking dangerously. He could still hear her whisper-screams at him, gradually rising to actual screams.He could still feel the hot tears pouring down his face, his sniffles as he tried at reason.

Most of all, however, he could still hear his pleading, empty cries, and could still feel the front door slam closed - out of it went the tall figure of his mother; the woman who was supposed to love him unconditionally, no matter what.

He shook the new tears from his eyes, his teeth clenched, and pulled his fuzzy blue blanket further up his chin. From that day on, his father had taken him, and they'd moved cities. There was still tension between the two of them, and his father had never missed the chance to remind him that their current arrangement was only a temporary solution until things began 'clearing up at home'. Will would just nod.

__

Days passed by and he enrolled in the neighborhood highschool, Olympus Secondary School, where they prided themselves on making students feel more comfortable with their first year separate gender physical education classes.

Will didn't _feel_ very comfortable, stripping in front of other guys, but thought better than to change elsewhere. What if they could tell he wasn't-

His thoughts were halted by a short, olive skinned, black haired, dark eyed boy's gaze. Will kept to a neutral expression, not meeting the other boy's eyes, and threw his shirt off to put his other on. He could've sworn the boy's face turned a shade of pink when he looked back at the clothes in his hands. Will felt the immediate urge to talk to him.

How do you exactly bring up a casual conversation with a guy, in a _change room_ of all places? He found himself stalling.

 _Fine_ , he promised himself after another failed attempt at sketching out conversation scenarios in his head. _I'll talk to him when I'm finished changing. We can walk to class together._

But at that moment the boy turned on his heels and left the change room, clothes still in hand.

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap, folks! I wanted to theme my story around the struggles of being LGBTQ+ in a world that just isn't ready yet, and hopefully I'll get to dive a little deeper into that.
> 
> Give me your thoughts! How do you want the PJO gang to show up? Are there any topics you'd like presented? Honestly, even if it's just barely related, I'd love to hear it! Your comments mean the world to me, and I'll reply to as many as you send out to me <33
> 
> Love ya, my fellow Solangelo nerds ;D


	3. Nico's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico should really work on his time management skills *tisk tisk*

Nico made sure he hurried that week. He tried his best, at least. But staying up until 5 AM every night and running solely on the large doses of caffeine he had daily was not working - no wonder his friends called him short.

Today he was late to almost all of his classes, trying extra hard not to be late for the very last: gym. He didn't quite know why gym was the exception, but there was something about gym class especially that you have to be alert about when going into a class late. He couldn't just avoid the sidelong gazes he'd get from his classmates the same way he'd avoid them in any other class.

 _Or maybe it was just because he knew a certain pair of crystal blue eyes would be amongst their stares,_ His mind would tease cruelly. He hated when he thought about Will. He hated that he'd grown attached to the taller boy's quirks and habits. He especially hated that he had to witness all of it from afar. Every class his eyes would drift over Will, admiring him from all angles. Nico had to admit the kid was hot. Like, _insanely_ hot. He had to admit that he'd thought a bit about twirling Will's wavy blonde Rapunzel-like locks between his fingers more times than he'd like to confess. He also had to admit that he had pulled another 'Percy Jackson' without even realizing at first. He shook his head, longing for another cup of coffee. Nico wasn't sure how many that would make it - he'd lost track at four.

He sprinted towards the change rooms and hung his backpack from one of the many hooks on the change room wall. He knew immediately that he was late. Everyone's bags were messily scattered about, clothes strung up on spare hooks. He cursed.

Being alone now, he was fine with taking his clothes off to change. He didn't have many other options, and he was already late enough as it is. He threw off his shirt and pants hurriedly, and as he was reaching for the spares, he heard the door swing open slowly and footsteps enter. He froze at the sound and fumbled with his shirt.

"Anyone in here?" A soft voice called. _Of all the goddamn things lady fate could throw at Nico, it_  had  _to be_ Will! "Donaldson told me to lock up here, but to ask first if-"

"Y-Yeah, um, I was just a little late," Nico interrupted. He heard the footsteps falter a bit, but they continued again slowly. Nico could've sworn his face resembled nothing less than a deep scarlet theatre curtain. He hissed, "don't walk in, I'm not decent!"

He heard the footsteps stop again but Will just began laughing, taking Nico by surprise. "'Not _decent_?'" He teased. "Who _says_  that?"

Nico began to laugh at the opposite side of the wall separating them. He grumbled then, "Shuttup, I say that to my sister... Jokingly, sure, but," he thought for a second, then laughed again, " _shut up!_ "

Finally managing to finish changing after a minute or two in relative quiet, he and Will made their way out of the change room. Will paused, flicking out what Nico assumed were Mr. Donaldson's keys to the change room. He threw them at Nico. "I'll give _you_ the honour."

Nico took the keys, and twisted them at the lock. Hearing an audible click, he threw them back to Will, who just smiled like he always seemed to do.

"Does this mean we're friends now?" Will whisper-joked, and Nico reddened a bit and took a new interest in the trash can at the side of the corridor they were walking through.

"Whatever," he grumbled, and could almost hear Will's smile deafening him. He was in deep now, and he _knew_ it. 

 _Just like with Percy,_ he though,  _you dug your own hole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that marks the end of Chapter 3! Will seems like he has 0 chill, but you'll soon learn that isn't the case at all ;D
> 
> Love ya, and leave lots of comments on what you'd like to get from this fic and what characters you'd like introduced :)
> 
> I think I'm working towards every day updates. I might skip days if I really need to, but that'll be the basic gist of it!
> 
> P.i.t.S.


	4. Will's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will confides in his childhood friends via Skype.

Will's heart was racing. He casually checked his pulsing wrist and came up with a number he didn't like.

Why was this happening to him? Was there a way to stop it?

He still thought of the gym class two days before. Nico had actually _spoke_ to him. What's more, they were now officially unofficially friends, and Will loved it. He could now look at Nico more freely and not pass off as a freak. There were only two people in the world right now he could possibly think to confide in at this point.

"Will, you can't just _do_ that!" Lou Ellen had play-screamed during a Skype call. "You _literally_ have no boundaries!"

"No boundaries, _puh-lease_!" Will retorted, almost offended. "My face was throbbing, red all over! I was worried he'd notice but he barely looked up and-"

He stopped when he saw Cecil, who was relatively quiet through the entire call and most likely scrolling through cat memes on his laptop, crack a huge smile.Lou Ellen had noticed too, to which she was grinning suddenly.

"He likes you, too! Classic trick, Cecil did that all the time before we started dating." Lou Ellen said knowingly, grinning playfully at Cecil who just glared. Will realized the turn the conversation had taken so suddenly too late and could feel the tips of his ears burning. The two burst out laughing.

"You're really in deep with this guy, aren't you," Cecil said suddenly. Will wanted to hide his face. He looked down a moment, then shrugged and nodded. And nodded, and nodded, and then... Began to cry.

Cecil and Lou immediately took supportive positions, and Will hid his face with his blanket. No one spoke for a while. They didn't know what to say. Will was so used to dealing with other people and their feelings that he didn't know how to deal with his own when they came knocking.

He felt torn. He wanted to be able to love someone - wanted to _be_  loved. But whenever he thought too much of it, he could see his mother's face all over again, shouting and cursing. He groaned, annoyed with himself, then laughed a little in Lou and Cecil's direction to make sure they knew he was fine - or at least thought it.

This had only ever happened once, where he had cried in front of them. They were all in a 4th grade adaption of _The Wizard of Oz_ , but still not that close of friends yet. Right before he needed to go up as the cowardly Lion, it happened. They tried calming him down, asking if he was alright, and he hated it. He hated that he needed to cry to gain their sympathy. He told them afterwards that if anything like it happened again, they would just try to ignore it until he got himself under control. They were best friends ever since.

"Yo, Will," Cecil finally spoke in a hushed, calming voice. He expected something like, _are you alright?_ or _did I say something wrong?_  But instead, he said, "it's alright, you know. Your feelings, I mean - they're alright. Nothing's wrong with you, Will. You're not broken."

Lou Ellen nodded reassuringly to his words, and he could finally control his voice enough to whisper, "thanks, Cecil, Lou."

They hung up shortly after and Will was left with only Cecil's words as a comfort as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter 4! Sorry if it's going a bit slow paced at the moment. I think I'll write one more filler chapter like this one for Nico, and then start with the plot-fluff =u=
> 
> Love ya, and leave lots of comments for me! I read/reply to them all, so if you have anything you'd like said, that's what the comments are for!!
> 
> -P.i.t.S


	5. Nico's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a panic attack and Will takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves, my children.
> 
> -P.i.t.S.

Nico biked to school often. Not because he wanted to lower his ecological footprint - a term he had learned in Geography a week prior - but because he couldn't stand being in the same car as his dad for long periods at a time. Hazel, his half sister, preferred to carpool with friends to her Middle School for the same reason, but was much less outspoken about it, when she was first asked why. _"Oh, you know, better for the environment and whatnot,"_  she'd say, and then add, " _You know, California's been facing a drought because of it! It hasn't rained since January,_ four years ago!"

Nico was thinking about that as he stopped at his school's bike racks, earphones plugged snugly in his ears, and locked his bike up before walking into school from the back door. He was almost an hour early today and he made sure of it. He couldn't afford being late again. _Not after the last time_.

He found a place to sit down right beside the back door entrance until the bell rang and he ran to Math, his first period class.

The day was going pretty alright, and last period gym class came faster than he had expected. He changed in the washroom and made his way to drop his stuff at the change room, when the door wouldn't open. He paused. No, it was still early, they wouldn't lock up right now. Unless...

"Shit, shit, shit," he cursed quietly. Friday was Health, and he was late for that. He sprinted towards his health class, not bothering to change, and swung the door open slowly. His face was red and his gaze was set to the floor as he walked into class. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could make out the messy mop of hair that could only belong to Will and without thinking, took the empty seat right beside him.

"It's always my class, Di Angelo," he heard Mr. Donaldson scold. He could still feel the eyes of his classmates on him. "How many lates does that make it, huh?" He counted them on his clipboard. "Nine. Nine lates and three calls home, but I can see no changes being made."

Nico could feel his fingernails dig into the soft flesh of his palm. He could taste blood in his mouth where his teeth were biting down and feel tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't respond and kept his teary eyes downcast.

"You know, I used to make the late kids stand up in a line at the front of my class and make them sing," Mr Donaldson started dangerously. The tears began then, his palm bleeding now under the pressure of his nails. Will had noticed, but he wasn't the only one. Around the classroom he could make out hushed voices saying, _"oh my god, he's actually crying,"_

" _Enough!_ " Said a voice - _Will's_. He was angry. "Do you think it's okay to bully all your students like this, or do you have a thing against _him_ in particular?"

Nico's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't keep up with his heartbeat or trembling body. He could barely hear Will when he shouted his name. He was on the ground then, breathing quickly, a crowd swarming above him.

" _Get away, you idiots, give him space,_ " he could hear Will scream above him. He was holding him now, rocking him gently in his arms. Mr. Donaldson was calling the nurse, fidgeting with the phone on the wall.

Nico could feel himself being lifted up and out of the classroom, Will whispering to him calmly, all the while daring anyone to interfere. No one did, and they sat down in the hallway, Will still rocking him in his arms. Nico could feel himself relax. He was no longer shaking and his breathing had gone back to normal. The door to their classroom opened up and Mr. Donaldson came out. Will glared up at him. " _I'll_ walk him to the nurse's office."

And slowly they got up, Will intent on doing exactly that.

___

The nurse had allowed Will to stay with Nico after a few minutes of arguing and had left them alone with food set out for when Nico was ready.

When she came back, Nico was reluctantly biting into a muffin after Will had convinced him to.

"Nico, I called your dad and he said he'd be coming to pick you up," she said, and Nico's eyes went wide.

"No, no, I'm alright. I promise, I can bike home," Nico said quickly.

"I really think you should rest. He said he'll be here in ten minutes."

"I'll bike home, thanks," he said again, eyes glinting dangerously. At that moment, the bell had rung. Will perked up, determined, "I biked to school today, too, miss. I'll get him home safe."

She looked between the two of them for a moment, then grumbled reluctantly. "I'll call him back, then."

"Thank you," Will said.

He biked with Nico in relative silence, until they finally reached a solemn looking house. "I'd better be getting home, then," he said after a minute. Nico nodded.

"Hey, um," he took out a paper from his jacket pocket, and reached for a pen from his backpack. Scrawling out a sequence of numbers, he handed the paper to Nico. "My number, in case you wanna talk any time."

Nico took it and smiled. "Thanks... Have a - err - good weekend, then."

They parted ways. Nico put his bike away and ran upstairs to his room. He threw himself on his bed and took his phone out to record the new contact on his phone.

New contact added:  
 _Will ~freaking~ Solace_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chapter 5. You have to understand that Mr. Donaldson reacted in a way of badly measured teasing. He figured Nico was the type to handle 'constructive teasing', for lack of a better word, but was really terribly mistaken. I hope you can forgive me ;-;
> 
> Sorry for the late update - my internet died right when I was ready to update.
> 
> Again, I really love you guys <3
> 
> -P.i.t.S.


	6. Will's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They text, go to Timmie's for breakfast, and shit begins going down real fast.

It was 9AM and Will was getting anxious. He was fidgety and easily set off. He was now pacing his bedroom. "This is ridiculous, Will," he told himself. "Maybe he isn't even awake, or just doesn't have anything to talk about." _Or maybe he just isn't at all into you._

Will sat down. If only Nico had given his number in return. What if he misplaced the paper? It was a tiny paper after all, that was a likely possibility -

_Bzzztt!_

Will jumped, grabbing his phone and checking his latest text message.

 **Unknown number:**  
_hey will_

Will's fingers played at the keys for a while, before rushing to type out a response. He was sure if he kept smiling like he was, he'd leave a scar plastered from ear to ear.

 

 **Me:**  
_AYYYYYOOOOO_

He wondered if it was too much, but he could hardly take it back now. He continued to wait, renaming the unknown contact while he did.

 **Actual puppy:**  
_geez solace, is it bad that my head actually read that in your voice?_

Will laughed, typing up a second response pretty quickly.

 **Me:**  
_Not unless you tell yourself it is ;D_

 **Actual puppy:**  
_how much coffee did you have to drink and, on a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your wall bouncing skills at the very second?_

 **Me:**  
_You offend me, I haven't even had breakfast yet! xD_

Will was grinning at his phone, waiting for a reply. It came after a moment.

 **Actual puppy:**  
_same, I actually just woke up_

 **Me:**  
_Do you usually wake up this late?_

 **Actual puppy:**  
_no, this is considered early for me. I usually wake up around 2 on the weekends_

 **Actual puppy:**  
_I had a bad dream and can't really go back to sleep_

Will didn't stop to think. He typed out his reply, and quickly pressed send.

 **Me:**  
_Let's talk about it over breakfast at Timmie's! Is 30 minutes enough time to get ready?_

There was a significant pause at the end. _If only I knew what he was thinking._  Nico's long awaited response came, and Will was just about on Cloud 9 at that point.

 **Actual puppy:**  
_sounds good, I'll see you there_

He made quick time getting ready, and combed his hair down for good measure. He didn't want to look like he was trying too hard, but he also didn't want to under-dress. His mind was racing at seeing Nico's face again. He wanted so badly to make him smile again like he had on Friday after dropping Nico at his house.

He went downstairs and called up to his dad. "I'm going to go get breakfast with a friend, alright? I'll be back at 10:30, probably. Maybe 11."

"Alright," came his dad's reply. In all honesty, Will wasn't even sure if he had heard him, but he didn't care enough to double-check.

Instead, he grabbed his wallet, bike lock keys, helmet, and shoes. He was grinning stupidly the entire ride.

**___**

He had bought a large double-double and was working at it while waiting.

_Bzzztt!_

**Actual puppy:**  
*sent a photo*  
_look behind you, doofus_

The photo was of himself, but from behind. He jerked his head around to be greeted by Nico, smirking and adorable in his baggy sweater and ripped jeans. He made his way around and sat down on the seat opposite of Will.

"Thought you'd never notice me," he teased, and Will blushed. He noticed Nico's hands - or rather, his fingernails. They were painted a gorgeously deep black to match his sweater, and Will loved it.

He realized he was caught staring, and Nico laughed as Will tried tearing his gaze away. "This shade's my favourite," he grinned childishly.

Will hummed, smiling at the other boy. "It's really pretty, I like it."

"Well I guess you'd really be the first," Nico said, not looking up from his nails.

"That's a shame, it looks good on you." Will blushed when he realized the blatant compliment he'd just given. _Did that sound like flirting?_  He thought, then, _What even_  is _flirting?_

"Glad you like it, though," Nico mumbled, blushing the same shade of red that Will was. Trying for a save he said, "took a while to dry, you know."

Will could only produce a guttural laugh-hum, and Nico laughed again. How many times did that make it? Will had lost track, and hoped he never had to count it again.

For a second they said nothing, then Will remembered the box of 20 Timbits he had bought earlier and opened it for Nico to choose first.

"I didn't know which flavours you'd like so just ended up getting a few from each. We should probably get some actual food soon, though. Before the line starts filling up."

"My saviour," Nico said before lazily picking out a chocolate one and chewing it over. Will noticed two guys walking over towards them unsurely, a tall blonde in the lead and a green eyed guy not far behind. Will wondered if his eye colour was natural.

" _Nico_?" The blonde asked, his eyes lighting up with hope. Will saw Nico freeze for a second, before turning around and waving.

"Hey, Jason. Percy." he said. " _Great_  to see you again."

Will knew that tone. It was the same he used with his dad - restricted mutuality. He noticed Nico unconsciously tuck his fingers in a ball, as if trying to hide the paint on his nails. Then he thought, _We never did talk about that dream he had..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so that was Chapter 6!! I'm going to carry the rest over to Nico's POV in the next chapter, so stick around!
> 
> I also thought that they could have breakfast at McDonald's, but that isn't as much of a breakfast place, is it?
> 
> Love ya,
> 
> P.i.t.S.
> 
> P.S. Painted nails on Nico is actually so cute x)))


	7. Nico's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They step into his life, and promptly flip his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry. Don't hurt me pls, but it turned out to just be a really bad case of writer's block. Again, first fanfic sorry... Here's some Jason and Percy trying, and succeeding, at blackmail.

Nico didn't know how to handle it. His palms were clammy and he was trying his hardest not to cringe. The people he had been trying his very hardest to avoid since the beginning of the year were standing before him, trying at small talk. Lady Luck was most definitely against him today.

"So who's this?" Percy said, pointing to Will, as if it _hadn't_ been a solid year since they last spoke. Nico noticed Will sinking back a little into his chair at being brought up and bit his lip.

"A friend," Nico stated, not supplying much else for the older boy.

At that, he extended his hand cautiously to Will. "Percy," he said, then pointing beside him. "And he's Jason."

Will met his hand loosely and shook. "Will."

Both Percy and Jason looked at each other then. They moved aside and whispered in hushed voices. Nico could only catch things like, ' _I like him',_ ' _so_ that's _his type?'_ or, ' _sweet kid, he's a keeper'._

How they could take _anything_ from a simple handshake and introduction, Nico will never know, but this had to stop before someone - namely him - was going to get outed by these idiots. Before he could speak out, they suddenly grabbed his arm in unison and pulled him in.

"So, is this like a date?" Jason asked.

"Pitiful excuse for one, I'd say!" Percy countered. "Come on, Nico, a Tim Horton's?"

He glared at them. "Okay, first: why, and second: _why, guys._ "

"So is it or not, I don't under-"

"No."

"No it's not a date or-"

"No."

"Someone's cranky..."

"Leave."

They paused for a second. It looked like they were thinking hard, and that scared Nico. They were then grinning mischievously.

"Hey Will, wanna know a-" They said at once, voices raised, before having a wad of tissue paper stuffed into their mouths. Will was looking up from the table, a blush creeping upon his freckle-dusted cheeks. Nico pulled them back by the ears and turned them by the crowns of their heads.

"What do you _want from me."_ He said, more of a statement than an answer.

"How'sabouts you take him out on a _real_ date, or we take matters into our _own_ hands," they said proudly. Blackmailing seemed to give them pride, the monsters.

"Let me get this straight,"-giggles-"you walk into my life after a year's worth of missed time, and you're now bent on making it hell?"

They beamed at him and shot finger guns his way. "That's the basic gist of it, yeah..."

"So is it a deal?" Jason asked, then added. "And we'll know if you don't hold up your end, too."

Nico didn't want to know how on earth they would. He looked back at the patient blonde, who was now playing with the folds of the forgot Timbit box, then nodded. "Whatever, fine."

The pair high-fived and stormed out of the Tim Horton's, walking backwards and winking annoyingly, their purpose for even entering the restaurant forgot completely.

Nico had the sudden urge to throw himself in a ditch and stay there. He turned around, however, an awkward smile on his face. _Might as well rip off the band-aid while you still have the nerve to, Nico_.

"So then! Would you at all be opposed to going to this really great pizzeria next Saturday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to admit, this is so them. I'm pretty certain Leo's in on this too somewhere.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for sticking around. It means a bunch <3
> 
> -P.i.t.S.


	8. Will's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel is so jokes, Will is pup, and Nico is fluff. Some things never change ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *metal concert intro*
> 
> "ARE YOU READYYY"
> 
> *screams*
> 
> "WHAT WAS THAT"
> 
> *screams intensify*
> 
>  
> 
> *drops chapter*

Will tried to calm his shaking hands while fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. His breathing was irregular and the butterflies in his stomach were threatening to fly up and escape from his throat. It was incredibly frustrating.

He thought back to a week before, when he and Nico had breakfast at Timmie's. What _is there to think about?_ Came a voice at the back of his head. Will was sure he could go on for hours answering just that question. Of c _ourse_ he'd agreed to meet up again - that was _today_ \- and of _course_ he was fighting off the blush that kept puffing to his cheeks whenever Nico did or said something for the rest of their breakfast.

He wasn't sure what Percy and Jason said to Nico, but if it had any relevance to their unofficial date plan, he was just about ready to give them both hugs. If there was at all a possibility that Nico swung that way - _his_ way - then Will was going to hang onto it for dear life.

Just as he set up the last button on his shirt, he felt his phone ring with a notification.

 **Actual puppy:**  
_yo_ _you ready or?_

 ** _Me:_**  
_Oh, hey!_  
( _I am btw oops ;b)_

 **Actual _puppy:_**  
_alright i'll be waiting_

 **Me:**  
_Great I'll be there in like five minutes :D_

As Will was putting his phone in his pocket, it buzzed again.

 **Actual puppy:**  
i _swear if you use one more emoji_

He was giggling too hard at that and tried to muffle it with the back of his hand. He pressed out a short response, midst giggles.

 **Me:**  
_;*_

Will stopped. Was it too much? Were they at that level yet? Did he just jeopardize everything he'd been building with Nico thus far with a simpl-

 **Actual puppy:**  
_just pick me up you dork_

 **Me:**  
_Alright.. ._  
A _re you from Tennessee?_

 **Actual puppy:**  
_solace I swear_

 **Me** _:_  
_You make it way too easy ;D_  
_I'll hurry up I'm sorry ;p_

He stuffed his phone in his pocket again, laughing at the texts and how adorable Nico was, and made his way downstairs and out of his house. His dad wasn't home today, not that it made much of a difference. He was probably at work or something.

___

It was a three minute walk to Nico's house, and when Will jumped up to the front door, he couldn't keep himself from nervously fixing his hair. After puffing it up and smoothing it down a few times, he took several deep breaths and wiped his now-sweating palms on his jeans. Leaning forward, he rang the shady-looking doorbell. There was a pause before he saw a pair of eyes peeking through at him from the glass window. They were surrounded by a mess of curls and a suspicious frown. The door opened slightly, and a girl's head popped through. Before Will could introduce himself, she was craning her head and standing on her toes, unamused by the look of her.

"We're not interested in your duck cleaning. Dad doesn't like birds in the house... Not after Cerberus ate that pigeon."

"Um, no, I'm actually here for-"

"Hazel, is anyone at the door?" A stern voice yelled. Will jumped at the noise. _Was it really possible to have that much bass in your voice? That's ridiculous._

"Um yeah, I'm here to see-"

"-our ducks so he can clean them," Hazel glared.

"No, no, stop that," Will said. Where _was_ Nico? He didn't think he could handle another minute of this. "And it's duct, not duck. No one wants to clean your ducks."

Hazel looked thoroughly confused.

"Hazel, just tell them off already," the voice spoke again. His skin went crawling at it again.

"Guys, _please!"_ A new voice squeaked - Nico's. He opened the door fully and glared at his sister, who was now laughing, and turned to Will. There was a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Sorry, my sister likes messing with people who knock on the door-"

"With good reason, too! Such primitive ways of advertising, the scum," the voice hollered. Nico looked annoyed.

"Tell dad I'm going out," he grumbled to his sister. She looked at Will again, nodded, and extended a hand. He shook it.

"I'm Hazel," said Hazel.

"Will," he said back, and she nodded again as if mulling the new information over.

"Alright, Will," she said. "Have him back by 8pm, and don't _try_ anyth- Hey!"

She was cut short by Nico's hand to her mouth and was pushed back inside the house. Nico just smiled.

"Kay have fun, you two." She managed.

"Sorry, she's a little crazy."

Will just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's coming soon. It'll probably take the same amount of time this one took, so hang around ;D
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome, so feel free to give me a shout in the comments section or PM me if you'd like :)
> 
> Love ya,
> 
> P.i.t.S.


	9. Nico's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rode to Aunt Adrienne's Authentic Italian Pizzeria. 
> 
> Quite the mouthful.

It was relatively quiet the entire walk to the bus stop, but Nico didn't mind it too much. While he would have felt anxious with anyone else, Will seemed to have this caring air to him. That didn't make Nico any less nervous, but it didn't make him want out either. It was a pleasant feeling.

Theyfinally got to the bus station and grabbed the nearest seats beside each other. The restaurant wasn't too far, but it also wasn't a short stroll from them. Plus, Nico was pretty used to outside transportation outlets.

So long as he didn't have to endure more than three minutes in a car alone with his father, he was completely fine with having to take a bus or, at times, carpool or hitchhike. Sure, it was dangerous, but his father was worse - he was toxic.

He could make out what was presumably their bus turning a corner. It stopped and Nico got up, nudging Will with his elbow.

"And, we're up!" Will said, laughing enthusiastically. If his laughs were to take a form, they'd look and feel like spun gold. There was no other way to phrase it. Nothing would do it as much justice. Nico found himself blushing, but did well to hide it. At least, he thought so.

They got on shortly after and Will took the window seat, naturally. He seemed like the type to like windows and daylight. Bright things in general, really. Nico would have laughed at how different a person he was from Will, but there really was nothing funny about it.

The bus ride was silent, take the few people getting on with them. They'd barely spoken a word since getting on when the bus came to a stop and they got off.

"So, where is this place?" Will asked, following Nico through the semi-crowded street.

"Not far off, you'll see," Nico answered back shortly. And lo and behold, they were at the foot of a 'Mama Adrienne's Authentic Italian Pizzeria" in hardly any time.

"A mouthful of a title, sure, but they've got the best pizza," Nico mumbled as Will read the name aloud.

Will was looking at him now, smiling softly, and Nico couldn't stop himself from letting out a short, "is something wrong?"

He was surprised to see Will shaking his head with a certain passion, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," he said. "I just... really like how that smile looks on you."

Their faces were red when they walked in to make their orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's part 1 of their date ; )
> 
> -P.i.t.S.


	10. Will's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My beans are eating pizza, but a touchy subject comes up. ;n;
> 
> That's a bad summary just read it for yourselves...

Will still didn't understand why he was acting the way he did - carefree and bubble headed. He seemed to say anything that came to mind, almost as if to fill in the empty silences, and found it easy to talk to Nico. He didn't feel as guarded with Nico than he did with his father, or even Lou Ellen and Cecil.

This, of course, made for some really awkward remarks and admirations on his part. He _actually complimented_ Nico _'s_ smile - nae, _he said it looked good on him._ If that wasn't flirting, Will didn't know what was, and he was pretty certain Nico could pick up on the fact.

Nico was right, however, about their pizza being the greatest.

"This is actually really great pizza, no lie," he said, and Nico nodded.

Will assumed that would be the only response he'd get. He was surprised when Nico spoke, a soft smile on his lips and a distance in his eyes.

"Yeah, it really is," he said sadly. "My mom, actually, used to make pizza just like it for my sister and I when we were younger. That's why I like going here so much."

"Hazel definitely seems the type to completely devour one of these without mercy," he laughed, holding up a piece he was almost finished, but Nico wasn't doing the same. There was a sadness in his eyes now, and a momentary pain flickered over them.

 _"Not Hazel_ ," he said in barely a whisper, and Will could definitely see pain on his soft features. " _No, my... my other sister, Bianca. She_..."

He couldn't finish. Will reached his hand out and held Nico's.

"Let's go, alright?"

A pause. Then an almost inaudible, 'alright."

They left, but Nico's hand was still in his, and he made no move to pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was part 2 of their date ; )
> 
> -P.i.t.S.


	11. Nico's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, classy girls don't kiss in bars (buses) like this. ; )

They got on the next bus directly afterwards and he took the seat besides Will again. They pulled away while paying their separate bus fares, and neither made a move to get back together.

They were the only ones on the bus, fairly to the back, and there was silence. Nico shrank back into his seat, and curled into himself defensively.

He felt a nudge and Will was looking at him. He had the face of a curious puppy. When he spoke, it was soft but there was a clear humour to his voice. "What are you doing all the way on the other side of the bus, I swear, Nico."

It wasn't a question, but a subtle invite to get closer. There was a redness to his cheeks Nico couldn't miss. He obliged, and Will lifted up his armrest to give them more room. He pulled Nico closer to him and rested his head softly against his shoulder. Nico could've sworn his face was the exact shade of a theatre curtain - could've sworn both of theirs were.

"I had a lot of fun today," he simply said.

Nico looked up at him then and found himself saying, "no you didn't."

That made Will stop. He reached towards Nico's face and turned it gently so their eyes met.

" _I_ _did,"_ he said again, and Nicoffound himself believing him.

"Why?"

"Because..." He paused, mulling over his sentence for a while. Their faces were still very close, Will's hand on Nico's cheek. "Because I was with you...?"

Nico's face was burning now. Will's was as well. His breathing came softly, but his heart was racing. His ears pulsed and his mouth was gaping. Their lips connected almost by instinct, like this was what they both knew they wanted. _It was, after all_.

Their eyes were shut and their hands were busy exploring the other's face. Will's right hand was still against Nico's cheek, but it was now tracing circled on his soft flesh with his thumb. Nico's hands were almost hidden underneath Will's golden locks. When they tore apart, they were both blushing and refused to stare at the other.

Will's hand was still on Nico's face, and Nico's still concealed in Will's hair. When they finally looked up, neither could keep a straight face and Will was the first to break the silence.

" _Oh, classy girls don't kiss in bars like this,_ " he sang, giggling.

They left the bus and started walking. Thankfully, they were far enough to the back to get away with what they did without attracting the driver's attention. But their faces were still red and their hands intertwined as they walked together, and Nico had to admit it was the best Saturday he'd had since Bianca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the final part of the date! Leave lots of reviews and comments pls ;u;
> 
> I'm sorry if it was kind of short, but I was feeling sort of down today and wanted fast fluff to make me feel better. ; )
> 
> Love ya,
> 
> -P.i.t.S.
> 
> ps. I don't actually post any fanfiction there, but if you wanna follow my tumblr, I'm not opposed to it : P i'm just Puppies_in_the_Sunshine there, and I have the same profile pic. It shouldn't be too hard to find me.


	12. Will's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Smash in Nico's bedroom. don't question it just embrace it.

Will didn't know how to piece together what had happened the day before. He still hadn't gotten a text from Nico, but his mind was already running wild without having to decipher messages. He sighed loudly and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

It must have been another half an hour before he heard a familiar buzzing from his phone.

 **Actual puppy**  
_morning_ _sunshine_

As Will read over the message at least ten times, he only hoped yesterday's _kiss_ —the thought still made the butterflies in his stomach giddy—wasn't ignored or belittled. He could still feel the tingling in his toes and still taste Nico on his lips, and he refused to believe that it could all have meant nothing.

 **Me**  
_Morning gloom and doom ; )_  
_no, night shine?_  
_death boy. im calling you death boy!!_

 **Actual** **puppy**  
_what am i a dog?_

 **Me**  
_no of course not don't be absurd_  
_you're a puppy_

As if to prove his point, Will took a screenshot of the chat and roughly circled Nico's given nickname—Actual puppy.

 **Actual puppy**  
_solace I fucking swear_

 **Me**  
_heh heh_

Will was smiling wider than he let on, and at that moment was overcome with the need to physically see Nico. He pressed up a quick text and hoped it didn't sound at all pervy or sudden.

_I'll be over in five minutes and I'm bringing cookies  
_

**Actual puppy**  
_do you usually just invite yourself over like this_

 **Me**  
_Only with you darling_

 **Actual puppy**  
_darling?_

_Did I fucking stutter m8_

_you nerd_

And that was how Will found himself in Nico's bedroom playing Super Smash Bros Brawl on his rundown Wii, sparing the occasional glance at Nico's sternly focused face, while sharing the box of shortbread cookies he bought ten minutes before because screw a nutritional breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'm sorry for the late updates and whatnot but gah inspiration is incredibly hard to find. And you have to be *really* uninspired to not be able to write fluff. I don't even know man.
> 
> Anywho, I've been watching this tv show called Please Like Me and it's literally so good. It's on Netflix and legit has me laughing my kidneys out at like the sheer awkwardness of it all. I see myself in Josh tbh my baby. Give it a try, you'll love it.
> 
> Love ya,
> 
> -P.i.t.S.


	13. Nico's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess they're a thing now ; ))

His head was buzzing, but Nico tried keeping his mind on only one objective: _destroying_ Will at Smash.

"If I can beat you playing Mr. Game and Watch, I don't know why you even still try anymore," Nico teased. He dealt out the winning blow and sent Will's Princess Peach flying off the arena.

"That's not even fair, I call foul play!" Will whined, grabbing another cookie. He bit into it grumpily.

"You can't call foul play, Will, that's not how it works," Nico rolled his eyes. He extended a hand out for a cookie and chewed it slowly. "Um, I was also thinking..."

"Well that's dangerous, don't hurt yourself," Will said without missing a beat. He was met with a pillow to his face and sent laying down on Nico's bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Jerk," Nico mumbled. He jumped up on his bed to lay beside Will anyway. They stayed there for a while, a fair distance separating them and a slight pink on both of their cheeks.

"You were thinking?" Will finally said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah," Nico said. He turned on his arm but wasn't making eye contact. "So... What exactly does this make _us?"_

Will's breath had stopped. The butterflies in his stomach were running rampant. He was very obviously flustered and Nico seized his chance to flip a coin and test the grounds.

He was smirking now. He extended a hand to Will's paralyzed face and toyed with the golden locks like he'd fantasized so many times before. "If I didn't know any better, this would sort of make us _boyfriends."_

With every pull on his hair, Will couldn't help but let out small gasps. It almost made Nico break out of his bad boy façade and jump up and down squealing like a schoolgirl.

But it didn't last long. Will soon realized that Nico was purposely trying to get him flustered.

"You jerk," he breathed before leaning in and planting a façade breaking kiss onto the raven haired boy.

Nico only stopped to have the last word. _"Guess this does make us a thing then."_

 _"I crown you Queen of the slow uptakes, darling,"_ Will teased, denying Nico the last word before going back into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh I'm so bad at updates ;n;
> 
> I promise, though, that I haven't forgotten about this and I am working on regular updates but stress and anxiety and gahhh ;n;; it's gotten really bad recently and I'm just trying to deal with that. I'll work on longer updates too, these have been really short.
> 
> I love you all, though, and I hope you're having as good a week as mine was crappy ! (that's a pretty good week tbh),
> 
> -P.i.t.S.
> 
> P.S. go follow my tumblr, it gets really lonely there ;n; it's just Puppies_in_the_Sunshine and even has the same profile pic bc convenience ™ It'll really make me happy (I know I'm v petty but it's true) ;u;


	14. Will's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggles and Suicide Attempts. An unexpected turn of events, indeed.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, both close to passing out entirely and on the brink of wakefulness. Will could have even sworn they did fall asleep at one point.

"Are you sure no one's going to just bust in and... I don't know, get the wrong idea?" Will asked between a well timed yawn.

"What kind of ideas are you thinking?" Nico replied slyly.

"Mrawhh, Neeks, you get what I mean."

"No I don't, really," Nico purred. "Why don't you try showing me?"

"Shut u—" Will stopped at the sound of his ringing phone. He reached over and grabbed it, only to read the caller ID and drop it suddenly.

"What is it?" Nico asked. "What's wrong, Will? Who is it?"

" _My... My mom?"_ He answered back in a whisper. " _I... Haven't gotten a call from her since... I came out._ "

"Oh my god, Will, I'm so sorry," Nico said. He reached for the phone and held it loosely, still ringing stubbornly in his hand. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"I know that," Will said. "Give it to me?"

Nico complied and with a sigh, Will swiped to answer the call.

"Hello?

He waited a moment before sighing.

"No answer."

"Maybe it's a butt dial?" Nico suggested.

"Whatever," Will sighed again. He pulled the phone away from his ear, but froze when he heard a sudden cry.

"Hello. Is this Will Solace?" But it wasn't his mother. He lifted the phone back to his ear and responded in a whisper.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the Jane Richard's Hospital. We're calling about your mother," the woman on the other line answered. "We couldn't reach any of her emergency contacts so we picked up her phone and tried getting to you."

"Sorry, but what is my mother doing in a hospital? Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, Will," the woman said. His skin crawled with the suspense and his heart stopped with the answer. "Your mother tried to commit suicide today. If her neighbor hadn't gone checking on her, I'm afraid she wouldn't have been admitted to us in time."

He subconsciously reached for Nico's hand and squeezed it. He could already feel tears hot in his eyes.

"Will, what's wrong? What's happening?" Nico asked urgently, sitting straight now and combing back loose strands of hair in what he hoped would be a soothing gesture.

"Will, are you still there?" The woman spoke up again, a worried tone in her voice.

"I'll be there in an hour," Will managed between sniffles. He hung up.

"Will?" Nico asked again. He didn't sound pleading or nosy. Just concerned and caring.

"My mom tried to commit suicide today," he cried.

After a second to process this information, Nico leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's shaking body. They stayed that way, Nico hushing and comforting and Will feeling completely helpless in his arms. It was the first time he'd ever willingly cried in front of a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh, Nico's such a caring bean. I love them so much. I'll have another update up soon (maybe... if I don't feel like shit that day).
> 
> Happy Christmas Eve, by the way, to anyone who celebrates.
> 
> Love ya,
> 
> P.i.t.S.


	15. Nico's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a butt dial, unfortunately.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, both close to passing out entirely and on the brink of wakefulness. Will could have even sworn they did fall asleep at one point.

"Are you sure no one's going to just bust in and... I don't know, get the wrong idea?" Will asked between a well timed yawn.

"What kind of ideas are you thinking?" Nico replied slyly.

"Mrawhh, Neeks, you get what I mean."

"No I don't, really," Nico purred. "Why don't you try showing me?"

"Shut u—" Will stopped at the sound of his ringing phone. He reached over and grabbed it, only to read the caller ID and drop it suddenly.

"What is it?" Nico asked. "What's wrong, Will? Who is it?"

" _My... My mom?_ " He answered back in a whisper. " _I... Haven't gotten a call from her since... I came out._ "

"Oh my god, Will, I'm so sorry," Nico said. He reached for the phone and held it loosely, still ringing stubbornly in his hand. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, Will."

"I know that," Will said. "Give it to me?"

Nico complied and with a sigh, Will swiped to answer the call.

"Hello?

He waited a moment before sighing.

"No answer."

"Maybe it's a butt dial?" Nico suggested.

"Whatever," Will sighed again. He pulled the phone away from his ear, but froze when he heard a sudden cry.

"Hello. Is this Will Solace?" But it wasn't his mother. He lifted the phone back to his ear and responded in a whisper.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the Jane Richard's Hospital. We're calling about your mother," the woman on the other line answered. "We couldn't reach any of her emergency contacts so we picked up her phone and tried getting to you."

"Sorry, but what is my mother doing in a hospital? Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, Will," the woman said. His skin crawled with the suspense and his heart stopped with the answer. "Your mother tried to commit suicide today. If her neighbor hadn't gone checking on her, I'm afraid she wouldn't have been admitted to us in time."

He subconsciously reached for Nico's hand and squeezed it. He could already feel tears hot in his eyes.

"Will, what's wrong? What's happening?" Nico asked urgently, sitting straight now and combing back loose strands of hair in what he hoped would be a soothing gesture.

"Will, are you still there?" The woman spoke up again, a worried tone in her voice.

"I'll be there in an hour," Will managed between sniffles. He hung up.

"Will?" Nico asked again. He didn't sound pleading or nosy. Just concerned and caring.

"My mom tried to commit suicide today," he croaked. Nico could see how hard it was for him to try keeping his voice steady and controlled. His heart broke for the taller boy.

After a second to process the information, Nico leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Will's shaking body. He pressed his forehead to Will's and they stayed that way, Nico hushing and comforting and Will feeling completely helpless in his arms. It was the first time he'd ever willingly, truly cried in front of a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three cheers for character development!!
> 
> Hoorahh.
> 
> I know I'm really terrible at updates, and I've actually had this laying around in my notes for a while, but never actually got around to uploading it. Gahhh. Shit's bad is all I can say ;n;
> 
> How's it going with you guys, though? I do hope I'm still getting readers at this point! Drop by in the comments and let me know you exist!! What's your views on fruit flavoured ice cream or do you prefer a more classic vanilla scoop in a cup, no more than 12 sprinkles? What genres of music do you listen to or are you just all over the place? Any great LGBTQ+ themed TV shows or movies you'd actually die for? — if so, please say something. I've been scouring the internet for good LGBTQ+ representation, and Please Like Me is doing no good for my nerves ;u; I am but a wee bean.
> 
> Anywho, Love ya (and please exist),
> 
> P.i.t.S.


	16. Confessions and Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions of love? I guess you could call it that...?

"My dad can drive us," Nico said after Will's cries were reduced to sniffles and occasional wimpers. "That is, if you want me to come."

"Please come," Will replied weakly. "I want you there, please come."

"I'll come then," Nico said, patting down Will's ruffled hair. He hated seeing Will in so much pain. He hated that there was probably nothing he could do to make him better, except care and keep him company.

They got up and Nico pulled out his phone to call his dad. There weren't any buses to the hospital on Sundays. As much as he hated it, he dialed up his father's number.

After a few rings, there was an answer. "What?"

"Dad, I need you to drive a friend and I to the Jane Richard's Hospital," Nico said through gritted teeth. "It's really important. I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't, you know that."

A sigh. "Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes."

He paused. "Thanks..."

The line dropped before an answer, but Nico didn't care.

"He'll be here in a bit, don't worry," Nico said. Will nodded.

There was a silence. Then Will spoke. His eyes were shut for too long before they opened, and they were focused weakly on Nico. Nico followed suit.

"Thanks for everything, Neeks."

"No problem." _Neeks?,_ he silently fumed, but thought better than to mention it right then.

"I would have called my dad, but I'm not ready to talk about mom or anything else with him yet."

"I get it," Nico said. "You don't have to explain it to me."

There was another pause.

"Nico?"

"Yeah, Will?"

"I like you."

Another pause. They were both blushing, and were both completely self aware in the way only teenagers could be. Then Will shook his head and spoke up again.

 

"I... love you too."

Will stopped for a second.

"I mean, you know, _love_ is a really strong word, are you _sure?_ Like, _really sure_? I'm a mess, you know, I don't deserve y—"

The peck on the cheek Nico gave him was enough to shut him up. He cleared his throat and made a show of scratching his head, which earned him another kiss, on the lips this time, but it was more excited than nervous, and when their lips parted neither did anything for a while.

Nico eventually reached over for Will's hand and held it tight. They rested against each other and Nico spoke again, but more sincere. His voice was caring and compassionate, just as it always has been and how it always will be to Will.

"It's alright if you can't repeat the words to me. I like you a lot, though, and that's a feeling I'm glad I'm getting a second shot at. The first was painful and regrettable," he said. "To be honest, I'm not completely sure what I'm going on about right now. I guess I'm trying to get your mind off things right now. Dammit, did that just make you remember, fuck me. Sorry, I didn't—"

"Nico!" Will almost shouted to throw him off his ranting session. He was met with wide and tired eyes. "Nico, I really like you, too. You're right, I'm not ready for anything more than that yet, but I like being around you. A lot. And if you're alright with it, we can take this step by step together."

He pecked Nico's cheek to get the message across, and at that moment the pair were greeted with a honking from outside.

When they stepped into the gloomy car, their hands were still very much intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o,
> 
> So I changed up my tumblr username, but the blog name remains the same (In A Peanut-Shell). My username is now that_multitalented_bean, and it's probably subjected to change again soon, but that's what it is right now so feel free to go on there and say hi. It's a very general blog, and I don't upload my fic there because Effort™.
> 
> I also really like troubled and reluctant Will for a change rather than Nico. I feel like I'm this fic, going through all that he's been put through, it's more than fitting for him to be a little scared of loving and commitment. One step at a time, though.
> 
> Love ya,
> 
> -P.i.t.S.
> 
> P.S. My sign off here will remain the same, though, obviously. Plus, I quite like signing off as a hairy body part, and no one's taking that freedom away from me ;w;
> 
> P.P.S. also, fuck the Nico/Will POV thing. We all know that wasn't working. I'm a general writer and I like writing from different perspectives in the same scene without the restriction of just one.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah that's it, bye.


End file.
